Destino
by Pinkuro
Summary: -Seqüencia de Minha Luz na Escuridão- Gostando ou não, Deus tem um plano para nós, sempre vamos encontrar aquela pessoa que estamos detinadas a ficar pelo resto de nossas vidas... Yaoi.
1. Nós pertencemos um ao outro

**Notas da Autora:**

Primeiramente, Beyblade não me pertence, segundo, este é uma fic curta, 2 capítulos, e uma continuação de Minha Luz na Escuridão, espero que gostem.! Yaoi KaixTysxHil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Destino**_

**Cap 1 Nós pertencemos um ao outro**

Tyson chegava em casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho, na sua empresa de carros, uma nova marca, Grigy, que estava muito famosa, senti-se feliz de trabalhar ali, estava feliz com sua vida, suas realizações, tudo, no geral, mas não podia deixar de pensar que faltava algo em sua vida, algo que havia perdido a muito tempo, por ser burro...

-Olá Querida! Como foi seu dia?- Saudava sua esposa Hilary, ao chegar em casa.

-Muito bem, Makoto tirou A numa prova, não é demais?- Diz Hilary, mostrando a prova a Tyson.

-Sim, que legal!- Sorriu Tyson.

-É, olha aqui!- Diz mostrando a prova a Tyson.

-Muito bom, e cadê ele?-

-Foi brincar com seus amiguinhos, o Gou e a Rin...-

-Ah tah, bem vou tomar um banho até mais.

-Até mais, eu vou acabar aqui o jantar.

-Tá bom.- Se dirige até o banheiro, tira a roupa, abre o chuveiro, entra na banheira, (sim ele tem banheira), solta o cabelo e se senta para relaxar.

-Kai... seria perfeito se você estivesse aqui... comigo... nessa banheira...- Suspira, com os olhos fechados. –Mas o que eu estou dizendo, aaaah, é melhor é eu esquecer...- Diz pegando a escova e começando a se esfregar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Finalmente chegamos em casa!- E aí como se sente priminho?- pergunta Tala, se jogando na cama, acabando de chegar em casa, com seu primo entrando logo atrás, mas este já estava em casa. –Como foi sua folga?-

-Bem, li um pouco, vi TV, entrei na internet e li umas fanfics da minha autora favorita Kaina H. Granger e dormi um pouco!- Disse se aproximando de seu primo com a ajuda deu umas muletas.

-Já vejo, e sua perna como ta?-

-Doendo ainda, graças a você que me fez escorregar...- Diz um pouco chateado, sentando na cama ao lado de seu primo e passando a mão na perna direita e em seguida na esquerda.

-Já pedi desculpas...-

-Você sabe que minhas pernas são sensíveis, por um milagre não volto para cadeira de rodas...- Brigou com Tala.

-Ta ta, você só sabe reclamar... credo, já pedi desculpas, já te paguei um caro tratamento, agora isso é passado, que quer que eu faça? Volte ao passado e tire a casca de banana a qual você escorregou? Desculpe mas não dá...

-Quero que você tome cuidado! E seja mais organizado CARACA!- Gritou Kai aborrecido.

-Tá bem, ta bem, mas não grita... não sou surdo...-

-rm- resmungou Kai, aborrecido.

-Já, mudando de assunto, tenho um trabalho a você...-

-Como assim?-

-Bom, lá na empresa, temos uma dívida com um sócio lá no Japão, Tókio para ser mais exato, e preciso que alguém vá lá e pague, e é claro que esse alguém é você caro priminho...- Disse cinicamente –Claro isso será semana que vem, até lá já deve ter tirado as muletas, afinal você vai ao doutor amanhã...-

"Tókio, nossa, é lá que Tyson mora... será que... não, não, seria coincidência demais eu encontra-lo lá, é uma cidade grande, encontrar uma pessoa lá seria quase impossível..." Pensou Kai

"haha, ele ficou mais sério, deve estar pesando nele, ai ai, priminho, eu sei que ainda o amas, suspirar o nome dele toda noite... é por isso que eu te arranjei essa viagem, para você aproveitar a chance... Kai, eu só quero a sua felicidade..." Pensava o ruivo divertido, mais ficando sério.

-Então? O que você acha?- Pergunta Tala quebrando o silencio que invadia o quarto.

-Tenho escolha? Vou ter que ir né?- Disse friamente "E quem sabe? Talvez eu tenha sorte e o reveja, sinto tanta falta dele, quer dizer não me arrependo do que fiz, nem quero arruinar a família dele, mas gostaria de revê-lo só para ver como está, matar a saudade... só isso, mesmo que de longe..." pensava Kai apertando o peito e sorrindo, se lembrando de seu Tyson, da época que era seu... "Tyson, eu ainda te amo, sabia?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Tyson saía para trabalhar, dava um beijo em sua esposa, colocava seu filho para dentro do carro, e saía, primeiro leva-lo ao colégio, depois seu trabalho.

-Então filho, como está a escola?- Perguntou olhando no espelho retrovisor seu filho.

-Para de falar e anda logo, odeio você papai...- Diz ele irritado.

-Não fale assim comigo filho, senão te boto de castigo.- Diz Tyson com voz de papai mandando no filho, mas seu filho só o responde mostrando-lhe a língua. –Qual seu problema que droga! O que diabos eu fiz para você me tratar assim!- Pergunta brigando, muito irritado, mas também confuso.

-Você me odeia...- Diz seu filho depois de um tempo –É obvio que não queria que eu nascesse...- Diz Makoto abaixando a cabeça, tristemente.

Neste momento, eles já haviam parado o carro, na frente da escola, Tyson, surpreso com a resposta, sai do carro, e em seguida entra de novo, mas na parte de trás do veículo.

-Makoto... filho... eu não te odeio, eu te amo, é meu filho, como poderia não gostar de você, é um garoto maravilhoso... e.. é claro que eu queria que você nascesse, desde o dia que eu soube que você iria nascer te amei muito...- Diz carinhosamente.

-Jura?- Diz Makoto um pouco mais feliz.

-Juro pelo amor de Deus- "E pelo meu amor por Kai, como sinto sua falta..."

-Tá bom, obrigado papai, tchau!- Disse saindo do carro.

-Tchau, até a hora da saída, filho!- Disse voltando ao banco da frente para ir ao seu trabalho. –Bom, agora sim, vai tudo se repetir... a velha rotina de sempre...- Pensou em voz alta dando suspirando em seguida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Passageiros marcados para o vôo 6 do Japão para a Rússia, favor embarcarem no portão 2- Dizia a voz no interfone.

-Hora de ir...- Disse Kai sozinho, se levantando da cadeira, e andando com a ajuda de uma bengala para o avião –Maldito Tala...- resmungou antes de entrar no avião.

A bengala de Kai era algo artesanal, seu primo a mandou fazer pelos melhores artesãos, o melhor para seu priminho, quando este finalmente passou das muletas para a bengala, após sair da cadeira de rodas, sabia que precisaria para o resto da vida dele.

Kai a chamava de Dranzer, pois essa era como ele chamava, tinha uma fênix entalhada nela, no lugar onde se colocava a mão, tinha sido feita com o máximo cuidado, e com a melhor madeira que existe, apenas para Kai exclusivo, a fênix era o símbolo de Kai, desde pequeno, ele tinha um bonequinho de pelúcia de uma fênix, sua primeira Dranzer, mas ela foi destruída no acidente que o tinha deixado paralisado da cintura para baixo, anos atrás, a primeira vez que renasceu, como a Fênix que tanto o fascinava e até hoje fascina, por sua beleza e por poder sempre renascer, sempre ficando cada vez mais bonita e exuberante, sem nunca desistir.

Kai sentava na cadeira do avião, a passagem dele era da classe executiva, na poltrona mais confortável que tinha, sem ninguém ao seu lado, com queria, bem talvez não como queria, afinal tinha apenas uma pessoas que queria de todo o coração que ficasse ao seu lado, para sempre, apesar de saber que não devia desejar isso, pois não era certo, ela não o amava mais, tinha se esquecido dele, graças a ele mesmo, e não se arrependia disso.

"Tyson, espero que estejas feliz com ela..." Pensou olhando para a janela, imaginando nesta o reflexo dele, ao invés do seu, com aquele sorriso que sempre dava, que sempre o fazia esquecer de seus problemas, de suas tristezas, de qualquer coisa ruim que o estivesse atormentando.

O avião foi passando, voando entre a nuvens, o tempo passava devagar, mais passava tanto que em algumas horas chegou ao seu destino.

Kai pegou sua bengala e saiu do avião, buscou sua bagagem, e foi para i hotel descansar, afinal a viagem havia sido longa, e suas pernas estavam doloridas, elas eram sensíveis, frágeis...

O dia seguinte chegou, logo Kai encontraria a quem veria pagar, o nome dele achava que era Kenny Himura.

Era hora do almoço foi até um restaurante muito chique, um italiano, ap parecer o tal de Kenny gostava de comida italiana, de qualquer jeito, ele estava lá, sentado na mesa reservada a eles, bebendo vinho tinto, e esperando o tal homem.

-Olá, você deve ser Kai Hiwatari, aquele que irá pagar minha dívida com a Biovolt Corp, não estou enganado?- Perguntou Kenny, ao chegar, apertando as mãos de Kai.

-Sim, sou eu, prazer em conhece-lo, Sr Himura.

-O prazer é meu...- Disse sentando a cadeira a frente de Kai.

Conversaram, almoçaram, pagaram suas dívidas, e agora era hora de sair, Kai se levantou e saiu andando.

Começou a andar pelas ruas, vendo que havia mudado nas redondezas desde sua partida, viu que muita coisa tinha mudado, arranha-céus novos, prédios e apartamentos, empresas, lojas, casas, quase tudo.

Foi atravessar a rua para ver algumas lojas de roupas do outro lado, tinha uma loja que Tala pediu para comprar umas roupas japonesas para ele, de lembrança, era uma loja de roupas tradicionais do país, mas ao tentar entrar, sem querer esbarrou com alguém, os dois caíram no chão.

-Olha por onde anda idiota!- Disse o cara em que havia esbarrado.

-Ty...son...- Disse ao olhar para a pessoa.

-Kai, eu, eu estava indo comprar uns brinquedos para meu filho, o trabalho acabou mais cedo, e ...senti sua falta. – Disse abaixando a cabeça, ajudando Kai a se levantar.

-Eu também, mais do que pensa...-

-Sabe, eu pensei muito em nós, desde que você se foi...-

-E...-

-Eu acho... que nós pertencemos um ao outro...- Disse aproximando-se o rosto do de Kai.

-Eu também, mas...- Não pôde dizer o resto, pois haviam se beijado, um beijo cheio de paixão, amor, saudade, e também, de desculpas...

-Desculpe Tyson, mas isso é errado, você, você...-

-Eu te amo ainda Kai... E você?-

-Também mas...- Disse mas olhava para Tyson, que fazia um rosto triste. –Talvez até eu ir embora, daqui duas semanas...-

-Tudo bem, só para... matar as saudades, mas, vamos aproveitar o momento.

-Sim... Claro, só o momento.

-Mas você... suas pernas...-

-Eu consegui mexe-las, mas vou ter que usar essa bengala para o resto da vida.

-Nossa, mas e aí, quer dar uma volta por ae?-

-Claro, acho que eu tenho um tempinho...- Disse Kai sorrindo ternamente.

-Bom...- Disse, pegando a mão não ocupada de Kai.

Kai e Tyson andaram pela praia, sentaram num banco, se beijaram, se divertiram muito, mas teve uma hora, que tiveram que separar-se, Kai voltou para seu hotel, Tyson foi pegar seu filho.

-Oi papai! Como foi seu dia?- Perguntou Makoto, entrando no carro.

-Ótimo, filho, simplesmente ótimo...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai chegou no hotel, logo foi sentar-se, estava cansado, esgotado na verdade, havia sido um longo dia, mas apesar disso, estava feliz, muito feliz.

-Tyson, esse foi o dia dia da minha vida em anos, mas pena que só irá durar alguns dias, apesar de eu querer ficar, sei que não seria o certo, minha decisão foi defitiva, não vou voltar atrás.

_(continua...)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

OI gente! Aqui está o primeiro de 2 capítulos da continuação de MINha Luz na Escuridão! Espero que tenham gostado!

Agora as reviews do último de minha luz na escurdão

_Akai tenshi:_ bem aqui ta mais, mas acho que não vai poder ver o Kai numa cdeira de rodas mais não, mas não se preocupe, agora ta de bengala, eu acho tão kawai espero tbm tenha gostado, eu sei que sou má hahahahahahha (risada má), brigada pelo review/ _James Hiwatari: _Carara! Es um chato hein? Tah, espero que tenha feito outro milagre e não tenha errado nada nesse tbm, e PARA DE PENSAR QUE EU SOU PREVISÍVEL ou acabo nesse aqui mesmo, o que eu faria se eu não tivesse com idéia para o próximo, mas lembre-se não é o que você pensa! Brigada pelo review / _jbaiano:_ tah não lembro se seu nome é assim ou não, e eu não ligo, também não ligo para o que você disse de mim, pois deve dizer isso para todos, mas de qualquer jeito vou lhe responder, bem, eu sei que não sou perfeita, e que escrevo rápido e cometo um monte de erros ortográficos, mas ae vezes não tenho tempo para corrigi-los, mas isso não importa, só que se não gostas da história não mande reviews, OK? Não irá adiantar nada por que não irá me fazer parar de escrever, não uma garota bobinha que se importa tanto com o que os outros pensem, aponto de quando receber UMA crítica ruim sair, nem MIL dessas suas ae vão me fazer para, não enquanto existirem pessoas para lerem, e que gostem delas, ta ouvindo? Mas não entendo qual que diversão de tentar jogar as pessoas no lixo? Sério não consigo entender, de qualquer jeito sua review me causou boas risadas, não acreditem que alguém pudesse tão imbecil a ponto de mandar uma review dessa huahuahuahua...

Bem, é só isso, mandem-me reviews boazinhas OK Ou serão apagados!

**!BJOS!**


	2. Aqui e Agora

**Destino**

**Cap 2 Aqui e Agora**

* * *

Kai chegou no hotel, logo foi sentar-se, estava cansado, esgotado na verdade, havia sido um longo dia, mas apesar disso, estava feliz, muito feliz.

-Tyson, esse foi o dia dia da minha vida em anos, mas pena que só irá durar alguns dias, apesar de eu querer ficar, sei que não seria o certo, minha decisão foi definitiva, não vou voltar atrás, apesar de querer muito... não seria o certo a se fazer, só espero, que você seja feliz...

Kai então se deita e vai dormir, apesar de tudo, o destino foi bom com ele, poder rever ao menos por algumas semanas seu grande amor, seu tudo, seu Tyson...

* * *

O dia amanheceu, Tyson foi trabalhar, tinha muita coisa que fazer deu um beijo em sua esposa e foi-se dali...

-Hora de trabalhar...- Disse dando um alegre sorriso...

Então entrou no carro, não sem antes colocar sua maleta no banco de trás de seu carro, e ir a direção a um parque em frente ao mar.

-Muito pouco tempo Kai... é muito pouco tempo...

* * *

Passaram-se as horas, Kai e Tyson estavam aproveitando os momentos juntos, tinham apenas mais 3 dias e em seguida nunca mais se veriam, estavam sentados numa confeitaria conversando nesse momento.

-Kai... posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Faça...

-Como você... voltou a andar?

-Bem... trabalho duro... as vezes eu ficava um dia inteiro na fisioterapia, ou hidroterapia, grande parte dos meus movimentos recuperei na água..

-Deve ter sido difícil...- Disse Tyson comendo um pedaço de seu bolo.

-Mais do que parece...- Kai falou mastigando.

* * *

-Vai, vai isso, vai, AAAAAAAAHhhhhhh- Gemia uma mulher ao sentir alguém entrar em si.

-Hilary... eu te amo...- Disse o homem ruivo em cima dela.

-Eu também te amo... Brooklyn...

* * *

Eram três horas, Kai e Tyson se divertiam na praça, sentados numa banco com vista para o mar, Kai estava deitado no peito de Kai que acaricia os cabelos do moreno.

Três horas também era a hora que colégio acabava com as aulas do dia, assim, Makoto, saía do colégio, e como caminho diário, quando voltava a pé, passava pela praia, a mesma onde estavam Kai e Tyson.

-Papai?- Perguntou ao ver o cabelo do seu pai sentado num banco do parque.

Makoto então foi até onde estava seu suposto pai, chegou lá e gritou "papai?" que assustou os dois. Deram um grito.

-Fi-fi-filho... o que está fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Tyson se separando de Kai, nervoso.

-Indo para casa quando vi o senhor abraçado com esse cara...- Respondeu inocentemente.

-Bem... hã... filho... não bem o que você ta pensando... Kai e eu somos só amigos...- Disse ainda nervoso, Kai assentia com a cabeça nervoso também.

-Tudo bem papai, mamãe também tem um amiguinho igual que você, mas não fale que eu contei, por que ela disse que se eu contasse ficaria de castigo...

-O que? Sério filho?

-É sim, eu ouvi até ela chamando ele de broklyn, ele é ruivo, e tem olhos verdes...

-O que?- Disse agora nervoso de raiva –A quanto tempo filho?

-Eu soube ano passado...

-Ano passado! Meu Deus!- Disse Tyson surpreso –Mas bem filho, agora vá para, e não conte a mamãe sobre isso, se fizer o que te peço não ficará de castigo n.n.

-Ok- Disse indo para casa.

-Tyson... você está bem?-Perguntou Kai preocupado ao não ver mais o filho de Tyson, Makoto.

-Sim, claro... Kai... acho que... bem... ta certo que eu e Hilary vivemos bem durante algum tempo, mas... eu tava percebendo que desde algum tempo para cá... estamos meio frio um com o outro... provavelmente iríamos nos separar logo logo, com ou sem você vindo, ou o Brooklyn existir...

-Entendo... mas então o que vai fazer?

-O que já deveria ter feito faz muito tempo...- Disse de olhos fechados.

* * *

Kai já estava em seu hotel, pensando se o que estava fazendo era o mais certo a fazer.

-Tyson...- Disse olhando para sua cama.

-Kai... está na hora de corrigir os erros do passado, é nosso destino estarmos juntos, acha que nos encontramos por acidente?

-Está certo...- Sorriu, mas chega de falar no passado, vamos apenas aproveitar o aqui e agora...- E se deitou ao com Tyson, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

-Kai... eu te amo... sempre te amei...

-Eu também Tyson.. te amo mais do que tudo...- E continuaram a se beijar, apenas aproveitando o momento, que era o que iriam fazer durante muitos e muitos anos...

* * *

Hilary estava sentada na cadeira, pensando nas palavras de seu marido antes de sair daquela casa com suas malas.

-Tudo bem querida?- Perguntou Brooklyn enxugando seus cabelos com uma toalha.

-Sim, pensando apenas... sabe no que Tyson disse: "Eu vou dizer para meu advogado te ligar,peça para o seu fazer o mesmo, está na hora de corrigir os erros do passado, adeus Hilary..."

-Entendo... mas isso não era para ser bom?

-Sim, é, estou feliz vamos, poder ficar juntos meu querido...

-Hilary...- Sorriu, abraçando a sua amada pelo pescoço, por trás –Eu te amo...

-Te amo também... meu amor...- E se beijaram, tudo estava feliz, tudo estava com deveria estar.

* * *

-Então Makoto, vamos para a Rússia com o papai e o amigo dele?

-Sim, vamos!

-Isso ae! Então vamos entrar, você vem Kai?- Perguntou olhando para trás.

-Sim... é só meio difícil com essa bengala...

E entraram no avião, Makoto ficou na janela, enquanto Tyson ficou no meio, e Kai na outra ponta.

-Kai... estou tão feliz... finalmente vou pode estar com as duas pessoas que mais amo!-Disse olhando para o lado, para Kai.

-Eu também, meu amor...- Disse sorrindo, também olhando para seu amado, enquanto Makoto sorria vendo a janela.

"_Finalmente... tudo está bem..."_

**OWARI**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** OI! E ae gostaram? Espero que sim, esse é o fim definitivo, não haverá mais nenhuma continuação, então... bem... espero que tenham gostado...

Agora respondendo à review:

**Akai Tenshi: **OI anjinha-sama! que bom que gostou, aqui ta o resto, espero que tenha gostado, obrigada pelo review!

É isso, mandem review, e sejam boazinhos, serão deletados, OK?

**!BJOS!**


End file.
